Desmond Callahan
Desmond Callahan, also known as Snake, is a recurring character is The Powerpuff Girls, a teenager and operative for the Gangreen Gang. Before Season 1 Desmond Callahan moved from Ireland to Townsville with his parents three years prior. His father, however, was soon arrested for drug trafficking. The prosecutor, Dennis Sanderson, successfully won a guilty verdict and Desmond's father was deported. Although Desmond's mother was first found not guilty, Sanderson began to try her on a separate drug charge. Around this time, Desmond became a member of the Gangreen Gang and began making attempts on his life. Sometime after joining the gang, he became interested in Brooklyn Tanner. Although Brooklyn did not reciprocate his feelings, she took pity on his for one night, which she later regretted, as he then because obsessive. Season 1 Tyler Osborn explain the history between Desmond and Dennis Sanderson to Melanie Reenie and Christopher Mills before explaining the plan: Christopher would convince Desmond that he had killed Sanderson in an effort to get in the gang. That night, Christopher spoke with Desmond, who had been delegated a menial reconnaissance task, at Millennium Park. After seeing the doctored photos of a dead Dennis Sanderson, Desmond was impressed and told Christopher to meet him at the same place in two days for an answer. Desmond failed to show up at the appointed time and Christopher complained to Gavin Emerson that he wasn't going to show up. Christopher spotted an attempted abduction in the parking lot and went to stop it. As he grabbed one of the would-be abductors, Desmond came from behind him and put a gun to his head. He let go of the one he was holding who immediately punched him. The girl kneed him and Desmond finally hit him over the head with the gun. Lucas Neuwirth welcomed him into the gang, but Desmond said nothing as he climbed into the van, leaving Christopher behind. Desmond remained cordial with Christopher as he became a more accepted member of the gang, but not as much as Lucas. While out on patrol at Millennium Park, Desmond noticed that Christopher was talking to Brooklyn Tanner, and when they were together at his apartment later, Desmond took Christopher aside and told him that Brooklyn was his. Christopher refused to back down. Lucas called the gang together to tell them that they were tasked with stealing the Book of Bakamin. Desmond remained unenthusiastic. The gang broke into the museum with ease and Desmond went with Brooklyn to disarm the cameras. He left her to rejoin the others, but by the time he reached them, they had already taken the guard, Elias Kelly, hostage and that it was him how had purposely passed in front of his office in order to bring him out. Desmond told Lucas that he had no choice but to kill him, an act that Christopher immediately protested. In turn, Desmond questioned his committed to the gang as well as his honesty regarding Dennis Sanderson. In the end, Lucas sided with Desmond and Elias was killed in the wooded area behind the museum. The next day, Desmond voiced his annoyance with everyone being in the apartment before Lucas announced that Xavier was coming to collect the book the next day. The following day, after Christopher had secretly made a plan with Christopher to steal the book, Brooklyn did her part of the plan by taking Desmond out of the apartment in order to talk about something private, giving Christopher the time to get the book unimpeded. Brooklyn, however, was standing next to Desmond when he caught Christopher taking the book and did nothing when he knocked Christopher unconscious with his gun. Desmond informed the rest of the gang and had Christopher tied up in the living room. When Xavier arrived, he gave Desmond the go ahead to do as he pleased with Christopher and to join him when he finished. Desmond and Brooklyn took Christopher to an empty parking garage when Desmond proceeded to beat Christopher while joyously telling him that Brooklyn belonged to him and that she never even liked him. Finally, he and Brooklyn took Christopher to Glass Lake to kill him, but Melanie Reenie arrived suddenly. She threatened Brooklyn, but Desmond coldly told he that he didn't care about her. In response, Reenie shot Desmond in the side. She let him go, and due to her perfume, Desmond agreed to go back to Xavier and forget about Christopher. Sometime in the following two weeks, Desmond was given a tattoo with an image taken from the Book of Bakamin. On the day that Tom Seaton dropped in to check up on the gang at the dojo, Desmond led about fifty other gang members in training for several hours until Xavier returned. Seaton was weary about continuing their funding, so Xavier told Desmond to show off the strength he had gained from the Book of Bakamin. He was able to easily fight off fifty other members, but quickly lost control of himself and had to be stopped by Xavier. The next day, Desmond argued with Brooklyn, who was still upset about his callous remarks when she had been held by Melanie Reenie. Lucas interrupted to invite them to his high school prom, which Desmond reluctantly accepted. Desmond and Brooklyn continued to argue at prom,. and Desmond was separated from his co-operatives when mercenaries led by Roger Hillenburg took everyone hostage. Desmond took note of how they communicated and told his plan to Buttercup, who was in his room. He offered to sneak out and find where the other hostages were. While out, he became infuriated when he saw Brooklyn walking with Lucas, and ordered them back to the rooms. He told Tyler Osborn to take the building at 10:00, and before making his escape, returned to the gym to kill Roger Hillenburg in order to let out his anger. A few days later, he accompanied Xavier and the gang to Millennium Park only for Xavier to announce that the weather was not yet favorable. He told Desmond to take the gang back to the hideout. Two days later, Desmond accompanied Tom Seaton to the strip club in a sting operation to bait the Powerpuff Girls. After Seaton finished telling the girls what the adults had been keeping from them, Desmond led the team of Gangreen members in fighting the Powerpuff Girls. It wasn't long before Desmond lost control and the girls were forced to retreat. Two days later, while once again at Millennium Park, Desmond stood alone and angrily yelled at Brooklyn to leave him alone when she approached to apologize to him. Xavier suddenly announced at the weather was suitable for the ritual and told Desmond to take the gang back to the dojo to prepare for it that night. Excitedly, Desmond did as ordered. Desmond arrived with the gang, and took Brooklyn to let him handle it when she pointed out that he didn't have a sacrifice. She asked again when the signal had been given to kill their offerings, knowing full well that Desmond intended her. Desmond took his knife to her throat, but Buttercup arrived and saved her just in time. She and Desmond fought, but the power of the tattoo completely took over Desmond's body, preventing him from feeling pain and allowing him to knock Buttercup out with a single punch. The tattoo, however, began to burn and cause Desmond extreme pain. Desmond begged Brooklyn to help her, but Brooklyn, while crying, stabbed Desmond in the stomach until he died, and his blood was accepted as an offering. Appearances Season 1 Callahan, Desmond Callahan, Desmond Callahan, Desmond Callahan, Desmond Callahan, Desmond Callahan, Desmond